With You
by TortoiseNHare64
Summary: Twelve years before the events of Infinity War, Stephen Strange and Tony Stark blow each other in a closet at a charity event for the Maria Stark Foundation. As the years pass, Stephen watches him from afar and realizes that Tony Stark is no longer the same man he thought he knew. Will have a happy ending though there's a lot of angst.


**Author's Note: This first chapter takes place before and during Infinity War and covers the events of the Iron Man, Avengers, and Doctor Strange movies. This chapter is told from Stephen's POV. **

**XXXX**

The first time Stephen Strange met Anthony Edward Stark was _not _when the inventor was forty-eight years old, battling a purple creature from outer space.

The first time they met happened almost twelve years prior - before Stark became Iron Man, before Stephen's accident, before Stark got engaged - when the billionaire was only thirty-six. Stephen had just finished graduate school and had landed a job at a prestigious hospital in New York City. As salutatorian for his class, he had been invited to attend the annual Maria Stark Foundation Charity Ball where he hoped to make connections with several prominent folks. He was cocky and wanted to prove himself to just about everyone. He spent most of the evening schmoozing with politicians and bankers and realtors before a distinct figure took notice of him.

"You were a few points shy of valedictorian. What – fail gym?"

Stephen turned and found the signature smirk of the event's host directed at him. He knew of Stark's arrogance and didn't blame him for it - a man that bright with that much money didn't survive by being humble. And since he himself aspired to achieve Stark's level of wealth one day, Stephen wasn't dismayed by Stark's cockiness. Instead he stood his ground and let Stark's eyes wander appreciatively over his figure.

"Gym isn't mandatory for graduate school. Although it _has _been a while since you last attended a class so I can understand you not remembering that. You _are _rather up there in age, after all."

Stark quirked an eyebrow at him. The smirk grew from behind the rim of a wine glass. "If I remember correctly, you're not that much younger than me."

"No...but I hope to achieve a lot more recognition."

Stark was weak for rivals - he liked to chew them up and sue them for everything they're worth. But they both knew that Stephen was nothing of - and would never be much of - a genuine rival for the billionaire. Stark had accomplished miracles before the age of eighteen. The only advantage Stephen had was that he knew more about medical science.

Although he doubted that would remain true for very long if Anthony Edward Stark ever decided to get a doctorate in the field.

"Even when I was enrolled I barely showed up for class. Knew more than most of my professors."

Stephen took a glass of champagne from a passing waiter. "Are you enjoying your party?"

"Hardly. Until _you_ walked in, this place was a drag." Stark drained his glass and plopped it onto a nearby table. "You're cute and I bet you have a wicked cock. Wanna disappear for a bit?"

He had been expecting Stark to hit on him - had secretly wanted it to happen - but he hadn't expected the bluntness of the man's words. Heat filled his cheeks and he knew his eyes were dilating. So Stark really was as filthy as the rumors told. "Won't your handlers get upset?"

"Probably. But who cares? I can just fire them."

And that was how Stephen found himself pressed against a locked, closet door with Anthony Edward Stark between his legs, sucking his cock down to his balls. Stephen's hand threaded through Stark's dark hair, marveling over the silkiness of the strands, while his free hand cupped Stark's cheek to feel himself inside the billionaire. When Stark looks up at him with his pupils blown wide with lust and his mouth full of cock, Stephen feels the confession spilling from his lips before he can contain it.

"Fuck, you're beautiful."

Stark sucks especially hard at the praise and Stephen hisses at the sensation.

"Such a lovely thing, being so good for me. You look gorgeous like this."

Apparently Stark doesn't often get this kind of praise with his other lovers because his cheeks color at the words. Stephen's touch is light against Stark's scalp, savoring the view of the great genius on his knees before him. He hadn't expected Stark to be so submissive but it's beautiful and he feels his orgasm building.

"Such a pretty thing for me. I'm getting close, baby."

Stark presses down on him, almost gagging on his cock and Stephen can't hold back anymore. Stark takes all of it, not letting a single drop spill from his lips. It's so hot and Stephen feels winded. His fingers run through Stark's hair, petting him softly as the billionaire finishes swallowing. His spent cock pops out of Stark's mouth and he shivers at the sensation. Stark is on his feet and kissing him, letting Stephen lick at the jizz still lingering in the man's mouth before Stephen has a chance to breathe. Stark clings to him possessively.

"You've got a great cock," Stark whispers against his lips, and _fuck _his voice is raw. He grinds his own erection against Stephen's leg. "Kinda want you to jerk mine if you're interested."

And, _oh_, is Stephen interested. He continues kissing Stark, finding the zipper of his Armani pants easily and tugging it down. He slides his thumbs into the waistband and wiggles the tight-fitting clothing past Stark's ass and down to his calves. When he realizes Stark isn't wearing underwear, he moans in excitement and licks up Stark's shaft appreciatively. The inventor is smaller than him but darker and there's a vein pulsing in his left leg that begs Stephen to lick at it. Stark hisses against the sensation, hips rutting against Stephen's face. He uses his well-trained hands to pin Stark against the door, reversing their position.

"You sure you want me to jerk you? Because you look delicious from down here."

He's not sure where the desire to fully dominate the billionaire comes from - maybe a bit of rivalry or admiration for Stark - but the boost of confidence pays off when he hears Stark's needy gasp. When the neurosurgeon looks up and catches Stark's gaze, he doesn't miss the way Stark's breathing changes from even to excited and shallow.

He has his answer.

Without being told, Stephen keeps his hands locked on Stark's hips, keeping the genius in place, while he sucks, licks, and swallows the lovely cock before him. Stark's head bangs back against the door and he lets out a low moan, clearly unconcerned with letting someone outside hear them. And he supposes Stark really _doesn't _care if someone hears them. Stark isn't exactly known for being modest. He's impulsive, wild, uncontrollable, selfish, arrogant, and positively _sinful_. His cock is leaking against Stephen's tongue and he's vocal with just about every action Stephen takes. At one point Stark _whines _and Stephen knows he's close. He moves one of the hands from Stark's hips to lightly tug at and run his fingertips over Stark's balls.

"_Please_ -"

Stephen moans around the cock stretching his cheeks, wanting to be filled up and claimed by the begging man above him. He knows that this is probably just a one-time thing and they'll probably never meet again and he intends to milk Stark for all that legendary spunk is worth.

When Stark spills inside him, his ears are ringing. He barely manages to hear the beautiful whimper Stark gives as hips thrust against Stephen's hand. He swallows the fruity-tasting seed, wanting to impress the older man. Stark watches him through lidded eyes, a gentle smile on his face, and Stephen's just about to wonder if the man will say something sweet before the billionaire pulls out of him, yanks up his pants, and zips them with a practiced ease that really should make Stephen feel like a used, cheap, plaything.

Only...he doesn't.

He can taste Stark's cum in his mouth and feels used in a _very _good way.

"Make sure you get yourself home all right," Stark tells him with that gentle smile still on his face before the genius dips out of the closet and leaves him there, alone.

For a long moment, Stephen stays on his knees, trying to focus on anything other than Stark and how good he tasted and felt. Eventually, he manages to regain his composure and rises, pulling up his own pair of pants and fastening them smartly. He steps out into the hall and finds it empty. He checks his watch and realizes that it's nearly midnight. He's got a meeting with the board of directors for the hospital in the morning. Not bothering to return to the party, he makes his way down the stairs and out of the building, nodding to the bouncers that he passes on his way out. He spots Obadiah Stone in the lobby, whispering heatedly on the phone, but he doesn't pay him any mind.

He can still taste Stark on his tongue.

**XXXX**

Stark occasionally pops up on his radar in the two years following their quickie in the closet but the genius doesn't become a prominent character until his disappearance. For almost two weeks, the news plays nothing but an endless loop asking viewers to send in information if they know anything while Stark's photo lingers on the screen like the picture of some kid on a milk carton. Stephen thinks it's a damn shame if the billionaire's gone and got himself killed. A good fuck like that doesn't enter the world every day. But other than seeing Stark's photograph on the news, Stephen doesn't give the man much thought. He's busy working his way through the ranks at the hospital, working late shifts and earning almost double the pay of a normal neurosurgeon. He gives lectures and makes guest appearances at conferences, always ready to spread his knowledge and brag about his accomplishments to the world that tries to sneer at him. He's only reminded of Stark when he comes home from work and turns on the news.

He's had many lovers since Stark – never any long-term – but some just aren't as good as Stark was. More than once he jacks off to the way the genius sank down to his knees and worshiped Stephen's cock like it was a work of art that needed to get praised. It doesn't matter that Stark's missing or probably dead – Stephen finds a way to get off to the thought of him regardless.

**XXXX**

Eventually, it turns out that Stark's _not _dead, which shocks the world. Almost every television in the hospital is tuned in as Stark announces that he's dismantling weapons production.

"About time, too," a colleague mutters from where they're watching the footage in the staff lounge. "Stark Industries has blown up nearly half the world."

Stephen doesn't comment.

**XXXX**

When Stark confesses to the world that he's Iron Man – a superhero meant to help save the world – Stephen can't believe it. Stark had never been the 'hero' type. His kidnapping and torture must have humbled him and it's so…not Stark that Stephen can't fathom it. He doesn't understand how a man so arrogant and rich and full of himself could have such a drastic change of heart.

**XXXX**

He realizes Stark's changed when the cameras zoom in on the superhero attempting to redirect the alien nuke through the wormhole. Stark fought brilliantly beside the other superheroes but it's in that moment – when he's ready to sacrifice his life for the good of the world – that Stephen realizes Tony Stark has grown from a selfish playboy to a genuine hero.

Selfishly, he wonders if Stark's still as vocal in bed as he was all those years ago. But he knows he doesn't stand a realistic chance even if he _did _get to see Stark again. The man's in a relationship with Ms. Pepper Potts – the head of Stark's company. And they seem happy together for all that Stephen understands about relationships and happiness. Selfishly, he wonders if Stark ever gives her gentle smiles or moans for her in bed or lets her dominate him. The idea of a playboy like Tony Stark maintaining a meaningful relationship is unheard of.

It just doesn't make sense to him. _How _does a man change like that? He ponders it and ponders it and it's not until he has his accident that he starts to realize what it takes.

**XXXX**

Christine's gorgeous, don't get him wrong. She's absolutely stunning and brilliant and definitely the kind of girl you take home to meet your parents before settling down with. Only Stephen doesn't _want _to settle down. He's got limitless universes to discover and explore. He's got a planet to help keep safe and a Cloak of Levitation to aid him and the ability to create portals! _Portals_! He doesn't have time for a girlfriend. Doesn't have time for a boyfriend, either. He's got things that require his attention – like the two brothers from Asgard that keep causing trouble. _'Wouldn't mind a roll in the hay with either of them,' _he thinks to himself but banishes the thought when he waves them away to Norway. Things don't get easier and why should they? When Dr. Banner makes a startling appearance, Stephen's world is shaken. Hearing that there's an all-powerful entity that wants to destroy his planet is ridiculous enough to have to deal with but then, for the first time in over ten _years_, he goes to find Tony Stark at the behest of Dr. Banner. And find him he does – alongside Stark's now-fiancée, Pepper Potts. He decides to address Stark directly – before Stark has the chance to make a fool of himself in front of Ms. Potts. Brown eyes meet his and Stephen hopes – _wonders_, not hopes, _wonders_ – for a brief moment if Stark remembers him. But Stark's gaze is blank. He's noticeably older and it shows in the way he carries himself – he still tries to maintain a sarcastic, cocky demeanor but it's weaker than when he was younger. Stephen thought Afghanistan had changed him. But maybe Afghanistan had only been the beginning. Stark's gained more lines in his face and even at first glance, Stephen can tell that the inventor is on guard. He's not as lax as he used to be – not as fluid.

Stark's changed.

He's not sure what to say next now that he knows Stark doesn't remember him. His words come out slightly crass when he congratulates the couple on their engagement. Of course he had heard about it on TV. Of course it was scheduled to be bigger than any royal wedding. Of course Stephen didn't have an opinion about the matter one way or the other. He and Stark weren't _friends_. They didn't go to bars or hang out at Stark Tower - he had no place to comment on the engagement.

Stark's demeanor completely changes from rabid dog ready to attack to confused puppy when Dr. Banner steps through the portal and greets him by his first name. Stark glances between them before embracing the man and holding him tightly in surprise.

Stephen gestures back to the portal behind them and after a short farewell to Ms. Potts, Stark follows him through the portal. Dr. Banner repeats the story for Stark's benefit while Stephen not-so-subtly rakes his gaze over Stark. He's in good shape despite pushing fifty. His hair, clearly dyed, looks just as silky as it did in the closet. Stephen feels his mouth go dry as one of the greatest quickies he's ever had sits before him on a sofa. They're both different men now. Awareness of the threat outer space poses has changed them. Stark's anxious and clearly suffering from PTSD and mental illness to Stephen's trained sight. He catches the way Stark fidgets on the couch, hands trembling the more Dr. Banner and Wong speak about the impending threat. He catches the way Stark's hand wanders to his chest to briefly rest over the arc reactor – checking to make sure it's still there without Stark consciously realizing he's checking. Stark absorbs the information brilliantly – moving forward to ask Dr. Banner to repeat the name of their enemy rather than falling apart. But Stephen's a medical doctor and he recognizes Stark's attempt to deflect the attention focused on him when the billionaire leans against the Cauldron of the Cosmos to 'stretch'. The Cloak of Levitation doesn't seem to appreciate Stark's attempt at levity and when it slaps him, Stark spins around ready to fight. Stephen keeps his gaze serious, fighting the ill-timed arousal that sparks through him at the way Stark's eyes widen. _'I wonder what else you'll allow,' _Stephen thinks but says nothing as Stark moves the conversation along. Soon Stark's name-dropping the Ben & Jerry's flavor named after him and Stephen can't help but comment on _that_. He had spent many nights indulging in Stark Raving Hazelnuts after the accident and while it wasn't his favorite ice cream flavor, it did remind him of that one delicious night in a closet with the man standing closely before him.

A night that Tony Stark has clearly forgotten.

When Dr. Banner brings up finding Vision, Stephen doesn't miss the way Stark flinches at the realization that rogue Captain America himself might be their only chance of finding the super-bot. He doesn't miss the way Stark instantly gets defensive or the way his jaw clenches. When the billionaire pulls out an old-timey flip phone that can only be connected to Rogers, Stephen wonders if maybe there had been something more between the two men. They had been friends, partners in combat – but the way Stark was acting made Stephen think it had been a bit more personal than what the news showed. Stark and Ms. Potts' relationship had been on again/off again for years. Had Steve Rogers wormed his way into Stark's heart in that time?

Had Steve Rogers done what Stephen Strange couldn't?

**XXXX**

Stark proves himself different again when Stephen watches him interact with the boy after saving him. Stephen had never considered himself father material – never really had an interest in having any of his own. There had been a time where he would have similarly deemed Stark incapable of good parenting. But he watches how Stark interacts with the boy and can't help but think that maybe he was wrong about the billionaire. He _does_ have the potential for fatherhood. But those thoughts fly out the window when Stark gets up in his face.

"No. It's _you _who doesn't understand that Thanos has been inside my head for six _years_ since he sent an army to New York and now he's _back_. And I don't know what to do. So I'm not so sure if it's a better plan to fight him on our turf or his but you saw what they did - what they can do. At least on his turf he's not expecting it. So I say we take the fight to him…Doctor. Do you concur?"

He absolutely does _not _shiver at the delicious way Stark bites out his title. He remembers the way Stark smiled gently at him in the closet and realizes that before him stands a shadow full of doubt and fear and a desire to stay alive through it all. He wants to reach out – wants to _touch _– wants to know that Stark's _real_ but he doesn't. Stark's got him pinned with those brown eyes and it's all he can do to agree and hope that Stark will figure it out the way he always seems to.

"All right, Stark. We go to him. But you have to understand…if it comes to saving you or the kid or the Time Stone, I will not hesitate to let either of you die. I can't because the fate of the universe depends on it." And he means it. The Time Stone is the most valuable asset when it comes to protecting the galaxy.

Or so he thinks.

**XXXX**

He watches Thanos stab Stark. Feels anger and fear surge through him at the sight of someone injuring the genius. He sees the way Stark's mouth fills with blood and knows that he must do _something_. He can't let Stark die.

He can't.

He's seen the multiple futures and knows that the one in which they live requires Stark being alive. Tells himself that's the only reason he begs Thanos to spare Stark. He tells himself it's for the greater good of humanity when he hands over the Time Stone to Thanos. He tells himself that there's no other way because there isn't. In the one outcome where they live, he needs Tony Stark alive.

And he needs to hand over the Time Stone for that to happen.

After Thanos has left, he doesn't answer Stark's question of _why_ – not directly, anyway. Not immediately. He sees the others begin to vanish from his peripheral vision but he can't take his eyes off of Stark. He knows that soon he'll disappear as well.

"Tony."

Stark – _Tony _– turns to face him. There's so much fear and anguish and confusion in those brown eyes that Stephen realizes he wants nothing more than to pull the hero into his arms and comfort him. But he can't. There's no time.

"There was no other way."

He's not sure if Tony believes him or understands but it's too late. He's fading into nothingness and all he can do is hope that he was right and that he'll be reunited with Tony again.

**XXXX**

**Author's Note: The next and last chapter will take place during and after Endgame and will be written after the movie is released to stay as closes to canon compliant as possible. These two will have a happy ending together. Please leave a kind review if you're enjoying this fic! Thanks for reading.**


End file.
